


Priming the Old Soldier

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Jesse McCree, Dubious Consent, Footjob, Intact Penis, M/M, Old Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Partially Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Seduction, Submissive Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: McCree doesn't need Soldier to voice any of his thoughts; it's plain on his face. All needy and wanting. He just has to crack him just right, and then he'll have that big burly old Soldier on his knees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah man, I've been reading, and looking at, a lot of sub!Soldier 76 porn but there isn't a lot of fiction where old man Soldier is seduced by a younger male.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3

McCree is minding his own business at the time. He’s kneading dough with his knuckles and palms, working it into a soft pile when he hears the soft footsteps.

The footsteps pause and there’s someone at the edge of the kitchen-bar, watching him work.

McCree has never minded an audience and maybe he shows off a little; who can blame him? He likes impressing the people in his new crew. So, he works his hands and arms in just the right way to show his muscles—the way his big fingers (big for a twenty five year old, he’s been told more than once) flex. He even shifts his legs just right to make his sweatpants sink into the valley between his cheeks. Maybe he’s focusing more on his sex appeal then...cooking skills, but he doubts the person stopped to watch him cook.

When the person actually emits a quiet groan, a low rumble that’s familiar in a different context. it’s bitten off sharply like they didn’t even mean to let it out.

That makes McCree look, and heat rolls in his belly when he sees who it is.

Soldier 76 or Jack, McCree isn’t quite sure the distinction but he respects the need for a new name, is standing there with a crimson-bitten lip and his right (the one that works without his visor) eye glazed in lust. There’s a light blush across his cheeks that match with his white hair nicely.

“Somethin’ you like, Soldier?” McCree asks, letting _soldier_ slur slightly. He can already feel his dick thickening swinging between his legs freely because he doesn’t like boxers outside of missions.

For a moment Soldier’s eye catches on McCree’s waist and he must see the curve of McCree’s bulge because his flush grows and his pretty red tongue peeks out against his lips for a moment. Then he seems to realize that McCree is talking to him, and he stands up straight, stiff as a board. “N-no,” He coughs and meets McCree’s eye with half his neck and the visible part of his chest pink. A stubborn look crosses his face, a scowl that looks practiced tilts his lips, “Think you got the wrong idea, son.”

McCree hums, pulling away from his dough to focus on that pretty blush. He spreads his legs, partially to give his dick and balls some breathing room now that he’s waking up, and partially to see Soldier’s eye look back down, before snapping back up. “I guess I might have,” Amusement washes through him when Soldier actually looks _disappointed_ before the scowl returns and his eyes close briefly before shoring himself up, “I’ll just have to go back into my room to take myself in hand.”

A blink, and then another before Soldier scuffs, “That’s inappropriate.” His gaze has fallen back onto McCree’s bulge though, and he bites his lip before his tongue can lick his lips more than once.

“Inappropriate? Soldier, I think you should look at your own pants.” McCree grins sharply and enjoys Soldier’s startled jolt and the way that big piece inside of Soldier’s sweats sways back and forth. He’s half tempted to just go up to Soldier and pull them down. That thick fucker is something McCree wants to acquaint himself with, but later, not when Soldier looks ready to bolt any second now.

Poor man looks like he’s dealing with some whiplash. Soldier almost drops a hand in front of him as if his large hands would hide _that_ bulge. He shakes himself and takes a step back, “T-that was, dammit.” Soldier huffs and glares at McCree.

“Aw, darlin’ don’t be so hard on yourself.” McCree spreads his legs, “If you’re honest you can have a sneak peak,” After seeing the usual put-together Soldier like this, McCree is in a good enough mood to hook a flour covered thumb into his pants and pull down showing the hint of hair and soft skin that is just a few centimeters from the base of his dick.

Soldier stumbles back, and the high flush returns. His mouth works but no words form before he grunts and backs out of the room. His gaze never leaving that hint of skin or the bulge that’s barely hidden under cloth.

When he’s gone McCree rumbling laugh fills the room and he turns back to his dough. His dick twitches and he thinks about that pretty mouth and those blue eyes looking up at him while his hands are threaded through white hair. He sighs, “Gonna have to wait for him Darlin’.” He says to his dick.

 

For a week McCree watches, and _stretches_ just right in front of Soldier. Most times he tries to do it when they’re alone, after all if the man is upset and hard over a little bulge showing than McCree doubts Soldier is one for exhibitionism (at least not yet, McCree decides). The few times Reaper or Reinhardt are in the room are just as delicious.

Soldier will stare and a light flush will color his cheeks. He always place a pillow or adjusts himself to hide his telltale hard-on if the other men are in the room too and as casually as possible.

McCree hasn’t had this much fun in years, when he still had a partner who was desperate for him in all the right ways. He’s also one of their best spy operatives, right up there with Amelia, and so it doesn’t take him long to notice Soldier’s trend in bedmates after the incident.

All of them seem to be submissive men, and McCree takes pride in the fact they are all young around his age, and their asses are definitely a thing of beauty. The loud grunts and orders that come from Soldier’s mouth are just as cute.

McCree let’s it go for a while.

Once Soldier has fucked a load into several of those boys he seems to come back to himself and look like he did before. Before that day where McCree was baking. Sharp, intimidating and ready to break their enemies.

That’s when McCree gets creative. Can’t have _his_ Soldier starting to hide that need behind walls. He goes easy at first. Starts going commando in everything and wears the tightest jeans that don’t make his big nuts and dick ache like hell. He walks right in line of that man’s view, sometimes he adjusts himself, squeezes himself.

Breaking that mask back down to see the glimpses of an old man desperate for McCree body is intoxicating.

Soldier doesn’t seem to know how to react either. Half the time he walks into a room with McCree already in it he stands rooted to the spot. His eyes fall onto McCree almost unintentionally.

Of course, being the gentleman that he is, McCree widens his legs just for Soldier; especially if they’re alone; he’ll turn around and wink over his shoulder. Let his own big palms cup around his cheeks.

Soldier pretty red mouth will part, his eye widening, and his cock straining. His legs will tremble, just barely, just enough for a sharpshooter like McCree to notice.

McCree’s favorite day of teasing is when they are in the Gym. He works out frequently but Soldier and Reinhardt are fanatical about it. This time it’s been _days_ since the baking incident, at least two weeks, and McCree works hard just for Soldier’s gaze.

Catching Soldier’s attention in the Gym is actually harder than anywhere else. The old man is focused. His body moving in a way that _does_ things for McCree. Those legs are a distraction. A mighty fine distraction.

But McCree isn’t about to give up. He never been a quitter. A shame that he actually knows how to work out and use the equipment properly. He may be able to fool Reinhardt, the man is smart but let’s things slide with friends, but Soldier would notice if McCree suddenly didn’t know how to use any of their equipment.

Instead, McCree works on the machines closest to Soldier. Getting Soldier to notice him is the hardest workout he’s ever had. After all Soldier is a Super-soldier, and McCree as good as he is, does not have the serum.

But Soldier seems to start noticing. At first it’s quick glances, when they’re on their second rep for arms. His eye catches on the strain in McCree’s shoulders and biceps and stay there for a whole second before he turns back.

Briefly McCree hears a groan when they switch back to the leg-weights and his thighs and calves flex. The reps on there leave McCree a sweat-slick mess. He barely cools off when Soldier switches to a machine to work on his back and McCree follows.

By the time the both of them are running on the treadmill Soldier glances at McCree every few minutes. His legs are wide and his flimsy shorts do nothing to hide his heavy shaft and the wetspot forming against the tip of his dick.

McCree isn’t far behind. His foreskin is practically peeking out of his shorts and he knows Soldier’s noticed. That attention makes him drip precum against his thigh. “You can lick it off, if you want Darlin.” He says charitably when Soldier’s gaze lands on the shiny slick thigh.

Soldier’s face turns crimson and he glares at McCree, “Put t-that fucker away.” He curses and then glances at Reinhardt.

Who isn’t looking anywhere near them. Not now at least, McCree had seen a brief look and a high blush across Reinhardt’s cheeks. If Soldier wasn’t McCree’s project right now, and such a difficult sub, McCree might try reeling in both men at the same time. He bets Reinhardt would make a lovely Service Top, and McCree is a good gambler.

“It does do that, Soldier.” McCree says with amusement coloring his tone. He watches the shiver that runs down Soldier’s spine and the hitch in his step when Soldier’s cock slaps against his thigh.

When Soldier refuses to continue speaking, his focus going back to the blue screen in front of him, McCree changes tactics.

Without a word McCree spends the next four minutes running, letting his cock go soft, and patting ‘absently’ at his sweat soaked shirt. He even graciously pulls down his shorts enough to hide his leaking foreskin, and doesn’t mind when it ends up making it so the V of his groin is prominently displayed.

Four minutes is around when Soldier’s glances return, instead of the first _disappointed_ expression weeks ago in the kitchen, this time he looks _upset;_ it crosses his face quickly before he locks it down and silently firms out his expression, almost accomplishing a neutral countenance.

Barely restraining a chuckle, Soldier is so needy, McCree pulls off his shirt in one swift movement.

There’s a loud stumbling sound from McCree’s left. When McCree can see again Soldier is picking himself back up and the few scrapes across his knees and hands are already healing.

Soldier’s eye catches on McCree’s heaving chest and let’s out a low whimper and again he stumbles, barely catching himself in time from falling onto the floor again. “Damn young punk.” He mutters lowly, and probably doesn’t mean for McCree to hear.

“Something wrong, Ol’ Man?” McCree asks, raising a brow, and slows down to match Soldier’s jog. His pecs bounce and his wide nipples glisten with sweat.

“Fuck.” Soldier says, embarrassment and lust coloring his voice. His gaze is firmly on McCree’s pecs and he doesn’t seem to notice how his foreskin covered cockhead is peeking up and out of his shorts. “God damn.” His dick twitches and his right hand raises as if to cup McCree’s breast.

Reinhardt, unfortunately, takes that moment to cough loudly while leaving the room. The back of his neck a deep purple.

Coming back to himself, obviously mortified, Soldier pulls back sharply.

It’s only McCree’s quick hand on his arm that stops him from falling a third time. “Easy there partner,” McCree says, holding onto Soldier’s arm until the man isn’t about to collapse on the treadmill.

Soldier’s treadmill slows to a crawl and McCree’s follows suit. He’s tugging on his shorts with one hand, gasping when his fingertips brush against his soaked cockhead. “Fuck, god dammit. You’re a god damn fucking tease you know that, kid?”

“Only showing you what you want,” _love_ almost slips out but McCree is sure that will send all his hard work crashing down on top of them. He squeezes his fingers pointedly around Soldier’s wrist.

An actual whimper leaves Soldier’s mouth and a vexed expression crosses his face, “Fuckin’ I am dealing with this. Right now.” He says and he’s vaulting over onto McCree’s treadmill. His chest pressed against McCree and his dick slaps against McCree’s own.

Pleasure fills McCree’s cock, and his balls tighten expectantly. Their cocks swing, slowly colliding with eachother twice more.

It makes Soldier freeze and grunt like he was punched in the gut. “Fuck,” He glances down at their tents pressed side to side, “I think you’re bigger than me.” The want in his voice is obvious. His knees almost buckle and he swallows tightly. Then he flinches back, backing off of the treadmill. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing but I aint sucking on your dick.”

McCree raises a brow, “Nothin’, didn’t even say I wanted you too, Darlin,” He says pointedly.

Soldier sucks in a breath. Clearly he realizes that now.

“It’s okay to admit you want my cock,” McCree says gently, like he’s talking to a spooked horse. “Know you want to suckle on these too,” He gropes his pecs, lets his thumbs rub against his big nipples and enjoys the way Soldier’s mouth part slowly, “See, even your mouth knows it.”

Grinding his teeth together, Soldier glares at McCree, “Shut the fuck up.” He leaves with a hitch to his step and McCree watches him run away with heat rolling in his belly. If Reinhardt didn’t step out of the showers that second he would have pulled out his cock and finished off right there. As it is McCree winks at the _other_ old man who doesn’t seem to know what to do, a bulge even larger than McCree’s own hiding behind his sweats.

A shame that Reinhardt flees too.

McCree decides to shower back in his room. No need to crowd his Soldier just yet. He knows how much Soldier wants it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time McCree is the one who happens upon Soldier. It’s late, three days after the Gym, and a day after McCree got a mission that left him stinking worse than a mud pit; and a long ass shower that left him scrubbed raw and smelling like flowers. He hasn’t had time to play with Soldier but now seems to be perfect. Both of them are the only ones here, and probably awake in this section of the compound. (It’s a damn gargantuan compound from the old days when Overwatch was still a taskforce)

Ears perk up when McCree walks into the kitchen but Soldier’s shoulder’s relax a few seconds later. He’s making cereal so McCree doesn’t even worry about sliding up against his back and pressing his chin against a shoulder.

Soldier grows rigid under him before relaxing with a huff, “McCree.” He says almost perfectly casual. He opens his mouth before closing it and glancing at him, “Let’s forget about what happened alright?” A pleading note at the end, his hand is tight enough around the box of cereal to make indents on it.

“Dunno, Darlin’ looks like someone’s happy to see me.” McCree says with amusement letting his gaze fall to the thick cockhead pressing against the band of Soldier’s jeans. “I know I’m happy to see him.” He tilts his head just enough to let his stubble run across Soldier’s neck.

Soldier shudders and his cock twitches against the fabric obscenely. “Dammit McCree. I’m not--”

“Interested? You’ve been having a lot of men my age around.” McCree ignores the huffed “Fuckin’ spys don’t you fuckers know anything about privacy,” and shifts his hips so they’re slotted together nicely.

“Don’ be like that ol’ man. You know what you want is right behind you.” McCree breathes against Soldier’s neck, bottom lip catching against the skin of his throat.

Soldier grunts, head falling back, cereal box dropping and spilling against the counter. He breathes heavy, and his hips shift back against McCree’s thighs. “D-don’t want it.” He mutters.

“Really?” McCree hums and wraps his hands tight around Soldier’s hips.

Soldier shivers and nods. “Just need you to stop showing off all the time. All that skin. That big c--” His voice stutters and he exhales harshly. “You need to wear some boxers.” He says instead.

“I see.” McCree gently but firmly pulls away from Soldier’s ass; it’s a damn nice ass and firm enough that he’ll enjoy sliding his dick between those cheeks later.

Suddenly bereft of McCree’s weight against his back, Soldier shifts trying to turn around, “W-what are you doing?”

“Well, you said you didn’t want anything to do with little ol’ me. So, guess I’ll have someone else rub their ass against my cock, shouldn’t give an old man like you this big piece of mine.” McCree chuckles when Soldier whines in distress. “What’s wrong? Did you think I was gonna fallow you until the end of the line? Soldier, you’re pretty and my type but you’re not the only man here.”

When Soldier finally turns around his eyes are damp and he shakes his head forcefully. “N-No. Don’t.” He chokes on the words. Blushing and refusing to meet McCree’s eyes.

“Oh? Don’t like that, huh?” McCree asks. Tapping at Soldier’s chin to get their gazes to meet.

“N-no.” Soldier doesn’t seem to know if he wants to glare at McCree or cry.

_God_ , but Soldier is pretty when he’s all teary eyed. McCree has a hard time not just pushing the man down and face fucking him until his face is red from crying and choking on his cock. His cock pulses in his sweats.

Soldier’s focuses immediately on McCree’s body and bulge. He shifts on his handsome barefeet before huffing a breath and then plastering himself onto McCree’s front. “Let me.” He says, voice a gruff rumble. “I-fuck, let me. Let me fuck you.”

_Fuck you_ as if McCree would let Soldier think he was the man on top right now. Later, McCree will ride that pretty pink cock until Soldier is begging to cum, but not now. “I don’t think so.”

Soldier looks crushed, and he frowns bullheadedly, “I’m good. So good, McCree. You said you heard. You heard me fucking. I can make you beg.” His hands find McCree’s waist. “I will make you cum so hard--”

“Oh, honey, you are gonna make me cum.” McCree interrupts a smirk forming wide and filled with laughter.

“Yes. Yes. Exactly. Punk like you would need a big dick like me.” Soldier says and fucks his hips against McCree. Their belly’s rub against eachother and their bulges nudge and press up together deliciously.

McCree enjoys the thrusts for a moment, enjoys Soldier doing all the work, fucking between his legs and their chests pressed tight against eachother. Slow tight warmth builds inside his balls and against the base of his cock. He groans at a particularly hard thrust, squeezing his hands tight around Soldier’s hips before pulling him away.

Soldier’s hips stutter and the glazed look in his eyes takes a moment to fade. His frown prominent and his nostrils flare. “What,” He pants, “the fuck, McCree?”

“Darlin, you don’t understand. You’re not gonna fuck me with that dick of yours. It’s pretty and big.” McCree enjoys the confused pride on Soldier’s face, “But I think we both know what you are. What you _need_.” He has surprise on his side which helps him push Soldier against the counter and grind his dick against Soldier.

Soldier’s eyes widen and he groans hands clamping tight against the counter. He shakes his head. “N-no. I’m. I’m a top. I _fuck_ men. They _service_ me.”

McCree laughs, and rolls his hips, “Are yea sure? You don’t even want a glimpse of me? You did mention sucking my dick. I didn’t even bring it up.”

Soldier swallows tightly and he doesn’t seem to know what to do. His cock is still hard a nice firm rod against McCree’s own. “I-I...” He loses his train of thought when McCree thrusts again.

Going in for the kill, McCree presses soft kisses up Soldier’s jaw and mouths at the edge right next to his ear, “Just admit it,” He exhales and relishes the quiver running through Soldier’s body, “You want’a see my dick. You can’t get enough of those boys you keep bringing home because they won’t give you what you need.”

Soldier nods and grunts. “Tried. None of them.” He’s clearly annoyed by the missing pieces. The way those young men couldn’t please him.

“Need something more than a pretty ass and begging for that thick dick of yours.” McCree laughs when Soldier’s hips rise at the compliment. “So proud of that piece between your legs. Yet I think I have you beat.” That actually gets a whine out of him.

“Shud up. Punk like you doesn’t know how to use that thing. Doesn’t matter how big.” Soldier says.

“Oh I know, doesn’t matter how big it is. But you. Soldier, you’re so proud of it.” McCree kisses Soldier’s jaw again, sucking until he leaves a mark that makes Soldier keen, “But we both know that it gets you going knowing I’m bigger than you. Hell that Reinhardt’s bigger than you. I’ve caught you staring.”

Soldier shakes his head, dislodging McCree from his jaw, the mark slowly fading thanks to his serum. “Fuck no.”

“Don’t lie to me, ol’ man.” McCree’s smile is sharp, and he grabs Soldier’s right hand and presses their palms firmly against his dick, “How’s that? Do you like it?”

Low and husky, Soldier groans and his fingers squeeze around McCree. His lips going slack and his pink tongue barely peeking out. “Fuck.” He whispers and squeezes again. The tips of his fingers are inquisitive and prod at McCree’s foreskin covered head through the thin sweatpants.

“Where’s that fuck no, now?” McCree looks down and groans. “Darlin’ look at that hand of yours.” He can’t deny how much he likes those calloused and muscular hands have been something he’s been looking forward too. Especially now thick fingers prodding and groping between McCree’s thighs.

“You put my hand there.” Weaker than any other argument Soldier has thrown out today. Soldier seems to know it too because he ducks his head, licking his lips and hand gripping the shaft of McCree’s dick.

McCree can’t help the sudden urge to kiss Soldier’s forehead, “So cute.” He mutters and gets a huffed breath but no sputtering arguments. “I can pull it out if you want--” He’s cut off by Soldier swiftly pushing down his pants, “Greedy.”

“You said you wanted a blow job.” Soldier growls, looking up and pushing away McCree’s lips from his forehead, baring his teeth, “Be good or I m-m-” His gaze has fallen on McCree’s bare-dick and his bravado shatters like ice.

“All for you Darlin’.” McCree says and before he can place a hand on Soldier’s shoulder the man is dropping hard to his knees.

“Fuck look at it. How do you keep it in those jeans of yours?” Soldier whispers, lips parting and pink tongue peeking out almost, just almost, touching the bunched foreskin past the tip of McCree’s cockhead.

“You can help me, find out tomorrow.” McCree says.

Soldier glances up and he snorts, “As if this is happening again.” He grumbles but his mouth is so very close now, his bottom lip tapping at McCree’s foreskin with each word. He seems to slowly realize what’s touching his lips and that is when his eyes waver and he refocuses on McCree’s dick. He opens wide and pushes forward taking McCree’s cock into his warm mouth.

“That’s it, that’s it Soldier. Been thinking about your beautiful lips for days. Knew you would look so good like this.” McCree groans, he can feel Soldier’s tongue licking up and around his covered cockhead and every lick makes pleasure run up his cock. His hands run through Soldier’s hair and he tugs him back away from his cock just to see him slide out of Soldier’s mouth.

Soldier looks up at him and licks his lips, “What are you doing?”

“Enjoying the view of my cock leaving your mouth.” McCree winks.

Soldier flushes and he shifts on his knees.

One glance is all McCree needs to see the straining length running down Soldier’s thigh. Twitching against his jeans like the poor man needs out. He nudges Soldier’s cock with his foot, “Maybe if you’re a _good boy_ , you might get a treat yourself.”

Soldier glances up, eyes bright and his hips stuttering against McCree’s foot. He huffs and growls, “I ain’t a damn dog.”

“‘Course not,” McCree says easily, and strokes Soldier’s cock one more time, “But don’t you want my cock? See how big it is?” He tugs on his foreskin and the tip of his slit peeks out.

That catches Soldier’s eyes and for a moment he seems indecisive, hips shifting to rock against McCree’s foot and away as if he doesn’t want to enjoy the touch. Gaze flicking back up to McCree’s face and then down to his cock.

McCree decides to make it easy on the poor fellaw and pushes his cock forward.

Soldier’s mouth welcomes him back almost too easily. His eyes flutter shut and he groans around his mouthful.

“There you go, sweetheart.” McCree chuckles.

At first Soldier tries taking as much as he can, his mouth stretching wide till he’s breathing heavy through his nose. Then he flushes a bright red and pulls back, leaving slick across the two inches past McCree’s cockhead that he took in.

“It’s alright, just focus on the head for now.” McCree says gently, cupping Soldier’s jaw and his thumb presses against the corner of Soldier’s mouth. He prods until Soldier’s mouth opens up for his thumb and he groans. “For now, later you’ll learn to take it.” If he can take his thumb down to his knuckle then Soldier won’t have any trouble taking him down to the base one day.

Soldier grunts, still bright red painting his cheeks. His focus back on McCree’s foreskin covered cockhead. At first just licking and feeling him with his wet slick tongue. Then he starts poking at McCree’s foreskin pushing it back until his cockhead is bare.

The suckling sound Soldier makes should be _illegal_ , his hips surge against McCree’s foot and he keeps his mouth tight around McCree’s cockhead.

“Ah, fuck, you keep sucking on the head like that and I’m going to cum.” McCree says.

There’s a slight pause and widening of Soldier’s eyes. His mouth slackens and he doesn’t seem to know what to do.

“Don’t you want to taste my cum? It tastes good.” McCree rubs his fingers against Jack’s head, fine silver hair running across his knuckles, “You don’t have to of course, but mighty fine waste of a load. Know you’re the type to appreciate a man who can suck down yours, hmm?”

Soldier scowls around his mouthful as if he knows exactly what McCree is doing but he can’t seem to help himself. He sucks again and his tongue rubs right against McCree’s leaking slit. The taste of his precum seems to spur Soldier on and he’s licking up every bit of the steady flow that McCree pours out.

“Yeah, that’s it, suckle on my cock. Fuckin’ beautiful like this Soldier. Could keep you like this all day. Every day.” McCree groans at the feel of Soldier’s cock surging against his foot and he cums hard filling Soldier’s mouth.

Soldier chokes for a moment tears forming at the edges of his eyes in surprise before he’s swallowing tightly. Cum leaks from the corners of his mouth but dutifully licks it back into his mouth; making the mess even more apparent. He never lets McCree’s cockhead out for even a moment through each pulse and surge.

When McCree’s done spilling his load he pants and admires Soldier’s cum covered lips and chin. His cock is still nestled in Soldiers mouth and occasionally sucked on like a pacifier. “So good, Soldier.” He praises rubbing his hand through Soldier’s hair.

Soldier looks up and it’s clear he’s fallen a little into subspace, his eyes glassy, his hips lazily thrusting against McCree’s foot. It takes more than a little effort with Soldier so blissed out (and refusing to let McCree out of his mouth) to pull the man’s jeans down—they rip at one point and McCree pulls hard on the fabric with his heel until the rip is wide enough to expose Soldier’s dick and balls. His big cock is _dripping_ precum, and his balls so tight that they’re barely visible at all.

Half tempted to hold out on Soldier’s load, after the trouble of getting the man out of the pants, McCree leans back, sighing at the soft suckle of lips on his sensitive cockhead, and gives in—because his sub did good, “Fuck yourself on me.”

And Soldier _does_ , he whimpers around his mouthful, groaning and rocking his hips. His thick heavy cock hot against McCree’s skin. His breaths nosy and his eyes still locked with McCree.

McCree is gracious enough to help and he presses his sole firmly against Soldier’s dick, pressing him against Soldier’s belly. “Cum boy,” He leans closer, an awkward position but so very worth the look in Soldier’s eyes, “Cum for me, spill that big boy load on me.”

Soldier whines high and tight and cums, heavy between them, McCree’s cock slipping out of Soldier’s messy cum slick mouth and his cock throbbing. His cum slicks McCree’s toes and Soldier’s own belly. His eyes close just for a moment, “McCree.” He gasps.

McCree coos and rubs Soldier’s head, even rocks his foot against Soldier’s cock in the aftermath. “So good, so good for me, Soldier. What a damn good boy you were, huh?”

Soldier shivers under the praise, his eyes opening wide and a small hitch to his hips. “Fuck.” He whispers, a high flush rising to his cheeks. But he doesn’t pull away, he just stares at McCree and stays right there.

McCree let’s him, the ache in his left leg from holding himself in this position is going to be a bitch tomorrow, but it’s worth it. The soft high that’s running through him, the sight of Soldier under him content and broken in—not completely, but a step forward. “Atta’ boy, good boy, Soldier.” He _almost_ says Jack, _Soon_ , he soothes himself. Soon he would have Jack Morrison as his devoted sub. And Jesse McCree wasn’t the type not to fall head over heels for his subs.

 

 

Relocating to McCree’s bedroom is harder than he expected.

Soldier is a needy thing which McCree likes (it takes a lot of restraint not to order him to lick his cum clean, but McCree doubts Soldier would follow _that_ order), but getting him up off the ground takes a lot of convincing. Getting him to stop licking McCree’s cock clean takes even more.

But McCree’s a good Dom, he settles in hugs and kisses Soldier softly, tells him how good he is until the old man falls asleep between his legs.

After such an intense orgasm, McCree joins him soon after. His mind replaying the bliss of breaking down Soldier’s walls, and having a pretty old sub down between his legs. All sorts of play fill his mind.

Soldier nuzzles closer to his belly, McCree pets his hair, and sleep takes him before he can truly plan everything out. All he knows, he thinks dimly, is that he has his Soldier right _here,_ safe, warm, and content. Soldier hum of pleasure is the last thing he hears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand at making a very subby and bratty Old!76, and while I really wanted to add more to this, show how 76 resists being trained into a good sub for McCree, I'm tempted to come back and add to it...eventually, hopefully haha.
> 
> Also, I started this in _November_ of last year, it took me six months to finish this. And I'm not sure if I'm one hundred percent happy with the ending, but I liked it, and worked my ass off on it, so good job me.
> 
> If you dug it tell me what you think, or kudos, either or, thanks for reading <3


End file.
